


Important

by Amet_ombes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Betrayal, Disks, Dream is kind of mentioned, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, I'm Bad At Tagging, JSchlatt is mentioned, Post-War, Ranboo is mentioned, Tags Contain Spoilers, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amet_ombes/pseuds/Amet_ombes
Summary: Tommy was looking.Looking at someone, whowasimportant as his disks.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Important

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwoooo  
> Nice to see you again!  
> Eat, sleep and stay hydrated, please! Self-care is important <3  
> There's a bit of Angst I prepared for you!

Tommy and Tubbo peacefully looked at the sunrise, hearing a relaxing tune of Blocks. His and Tubbo's sacred place. Their place. He would be ready to save Tubbo no matter the cost, even if he risks losing disks. **His** precious disks.

There was no one as trusted as Tubbo, and that's for obvious reasons after all. They both have known each other for a long time and have been through a lot. Since the disk's war, nothing could separate those two friends. Nothing and absolutely no one, not even JSchlatt's influence on Tubbo. And who cares about this goat man devil anyway, Tubbo is going to be the new president of L'Manberg, there will be no more wars and Tommy is his vice president. What could go wrong with the two in charge?

Of course, it may be hard. Dream is still keeping them on their toes, L'Manberg need rebuilding and... There will be no Wilbur. Ever. Thought about this still hunts Tommy. They're going to miss his leadership, his firm beliefs, Hamilton references. But now it all gone. Almost.

Tommy remembers his words by heart. Because that's what his heart says - _remember Wilbur_. He may have gone crazy at the end, but his true intentions to save L'Manberg will be cherished forever. At least for Tommy, he will sacrifice everything for the land they fought for.

_Everything..._

Blond Brit took the white-purple colored disk from the ender chest. It was Mellohi. He ran his hand on the smooth surface of the disk, a black vinyl plate with a colorful center. The look on his face was as if it was the last time he would see it. There was a gleam of hope in his eyes. A hope for the future.

Before Tubbo could even ask, Tommy already shoved it into his hands.

“Tommy, it's...” - The older one almost forgot how to breathe.

“Take it.” - Firmly said the blond. - “I trust you more than anyone from this server. Just like I trust L'Manberg in your hands.”

Tubbo glanced at the disk and saw his reflection. There was a single tear. Although he was okay crying, especially in front of Tommy, that was not the moment. Too soon. He closed his eyes, hiding his face, and smiled.

“Thank you, Tommy. I appreciate that,” - He lowered the disk and put that to his ender chest. -” I really do.”

Tommy just smiled and continued to sit with him, humming their familiar tune. With someone, who is important as his disks.

***

“I don't want to exile you, Tommy, I really don't. But you make it difficult.” - Tubbo said dryly.

Tommy looked at him with betrayal. No more of his friend's cheerful personality. He knew this would happen. Since the day when Tubbo found out about his and Ranboo shenanigan, Tubbo seemed outrages.

And Tommy felt discouraged. In the past, they would do similar things together, even bigger. So, what have changed? 

Tubbo changed. Blond knew it, but lived in denial in hopes that everything would stay the same. Same him, same L'Manberg, same Tubbo. Yet, nothing stayed the same. Everything changed. Everything and everyone. Except for Tommy.

“I hope you understand why I am doing this.” - Tubbo carefully took the disk from the ender chest. - “I am sorry, Tommy.”

“Tubbo, it's- it's-” - The blond one almost forgot how to breathe.

Tubbo shut him with a simple hand gesture. It was enough to sustain Tommy's attention.

“Take it.” - Said the imperative and firm tone of the president. - “Take it, Tommy, and leave.”

Tommy wanted to scream, but any sign of voice left him. Everything about Tubbo told him it was useless. He made his chose about Tommy long ago because that's what better for the nation. 

“How did you say,” - Tommy whispered, barely reaching Tubbo's ears. - “I can't be the next Wilbur, as long as you can't be the next Schlatt?”

President's eyes widened. That can't be happening. Brunette blinked several times, in hopes that all this is just his sick nightmare. That _it was never meant to be_.

But it was happening right there and then. In front of the eyes that see history **repeating itself**. 

Tubbo didn't know how much time had passed, but Tommy's glaze was directed at him. 

Tommy was looking.

Looking at someone, who _was_ important as his disks.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make you all cry? I do hope so! ;)  
> If you feel like you have read something like it before, probably because I post it in Dream SMP Animation discord. So I improved it as much as I could.  
> My list of fanfics look like this: https://twitter.com/AmeliaTombes/status/1336012200503349249  
> The next one I plan to publish is - “It's nice to be with you”. DNF fanfic with a bit of alcohol and a lot of kisses!  
> This one inspired by Glass Animals - Take a Slice, one line in particular caught my attention (“Gonna ~~~ my way through college”)
> 
> Thanks for your attention!


End file.
